<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Land of the Lost by ItsJusMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499681">Land of the Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJusMe/pseuds/ItsJusMe'>ItsJusMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of Arc-Xadia [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Magic, Post-3Below (Tales of Arcadia), Post-Book: Through the Moon (The Dragon Prince), Post-The Dragon Prince Season 3, Post-Wizards (Tales of Arcadia), Rayllum, jlaire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJusMe/pseuds/ItsJusMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a fight with Claudia at the Moon Nexus, Callum and Rayla unexpectedly find themselves in a strange place called Arcadia Oaks. In this land of humans, Trolls, aliens, and wizards, will they ever figure out how they got there? And can they find their way back home?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of Arc-Xadia [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Land of the Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone!</p>
<p>I've been lurking around this site for a couple of years now and I decided it was time to finally post something, so here you go!</p>
<p>This fic checks off a lot of firsts for me: it's my first fic on AO3 (I've posted on FF.N under a different pseudonym), it's my first EVER crossover fic, it's my first time writing for either of these two fandoms, and it's the first fanfic I've written in YEARS! (Though I do read A LOT of them)</p>
<p>I first got involved in "The Dragon Prince" after watching it for the first time in March 2020 and I fell in love with it, especially Callum/Rayla. I watched the entire "Tales of Arcadia" trilogy in February 2021 and fell in love with that as well, especially with Jim/Claire. After finishing "Wizards," I realized how similar the two shows are and how interesting it would be if the characters could me. Once I started thinking, the ideas wouldn't leave me alone! Thus this fic was born!</p>
<p>I have been excited to work on this and while I have a basic outline of the first few chapters (I don't anticipate this story being more than 15 or 20 chapters in total), I haven't written much more than this. I wanted to post this Prologue to gauge general interest (I noticed there really weren't any crossovers focused on these two shows) and to see how people like it, so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted. I hope to post at regular intervals once I actually get some more of it written and see that people are interested.</p>
<p>With all that being said, I hope you enjoy this first story in my "Tales of Arc-Xadia" series (I'm leaving it open for more entries): "Land of the Lost"!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“CLAUDIA! What are you doing here? What do you want?” Callum’s yells were nearly drowned out by the strength of the gust he had conjured to block the spell the Dark Mage was sending his way. He grunted as the force of the dark spell hit his wind shield, pushing him back slightly.</p>
<p>“Oh, Callum,” Claudia chided, “can’t a girl have her secrets?” While it was too dark for him to see her clearly, Callum could just imagine the smirk on her face. He had seen that look many times in the past, though those times it had always been in friendly jest. Now she was deliberately taunting him.</p>
<p>Callum spared a glance at the scenery around him. Even from this distance, the rebuilt Moonhenge glowed with the light of the full moon, the ringed stones standing like giant sentinels. Next to him, the lake of the Moon Nexus was calm and still, slightly aglow from the aura of Moon magic surging through the area. Only the warm, gentle breeze disturbed the quiet solitude. At any other time, it would be the perfect spot to just sit and relax and enjoy a peaceful night under the stars.</p>
<p>Which is exactly what he and Rayla <em>had </em>been doing until Claudia showed up out of nowhere and attacked them.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, Callum?” Callum turned his attention back to the woman in front of him. “Am I boring you?”</p>
<p>“Claudia.” Callum dropped his magical shield as he quickly sidestepped to the nearest cover, one of the large stones that bordered the water. He watched as Claudia’s spell hit the ground where he had been standing, singeing the area; small pebbles and bits of dirt went flying off in all directions. “You may have been many things, but you have <em>never</em> been boring.”</p>
<p>“Aww. Aren’t you a flirt! Is that how you charmed your little elf?” Callum peeked around the side of his hiding spot and saw his adversary advancing slowly towards him, the white half of her hair starkly contrasting the darkness around her. She had stopped attacking for the moment. He knew she was trying to draw him out and as much as desired to stay where he was, he had to keep her focused on him. He stepped out and quickly drew a rune in the air, fingers sparking as he spoke.</p>
<p>“Fulminus!” Blue-white lightning arced away from him and towards Claudia. He was only mildly surprised when the dark mage began chanting and a dark portal appeared in front of her. The lightning disappeared into it, bypassing the woman entirely.</p>
<p>“You always have been fairly predictable, Callum. Did you think I wouldn’t have been prepared for that?” Callum was startled when the lightning reemerged from Claudia’s purple-hued portal, heading straight for him. He managed to dive out of the way and the electric jolt crashed into the stone behind him, leaving a visible scorch mark. He felt the static crackle in the air.</p>
<p>“I see you’ve learned some new tricks.” Now she was close enough for him to see her twisted smile and he shuddered at the image. There was something sinister and dark behind it. Her pale face made her look sick and her black eyes were lifeless. Dark magic cracked her face like a porcelain vase. She looked nothing like the girl he was once hopelessly infatuated with.</p>
<p>Claudia shrugged. “What can I say? Your moves may be predictable, but that didn’t mean mine had to be. I gotta keep you on your toes.” She started chanting again and Callum felt his hair stand on end as Claudia gathered the air around her and channeled it into a swirling purple vortex.</p>
<p>“Aspiro Frigis!” Callum’s frozen breath of wind proved to be only a minor inconvenience as the vortex stalled for a moment before it continued to grow in size and strength. Callum didn’t waste the opportunity and ran, trying to make his way to the other side of the lake.</p>
<p>“Running is useless, Callum. Why don’t you just give up and save both of us the trouble? I wouldn’t want you to wear out your magic. I know you’ve been here working hard to connect to the Moon Arcanum. You must be exhausted. It’s only a matter of time before it finally gives out.” Her words sent a shiver down Callum’s spine because he knew she was right; his magic <em>was</em> draining quickly. All of his magical energies the last week had been spent training with Lujanne and Rayla, trying to connect to the Arcanum. Every day he grew closer; he could feel it just beyond his reach, calling to him like the Sky Arcanum had done.</p>
<p>But it was too late now. He hadn’t connected with it yet and at this rate, he wouldn’t last much longer against Claudia with just the magic he already possessed.</p>
<p>Callum glanced around. He had put some distance between his adversary and himself, but it wouldn’t take her long to catch up to him. He watched the swirling vortex get closer.</p>
<p>“I don’t know Claudia; maybe you’re the one that’s tiring. That swirling tornado of death doesn’t look like your usual fare. It looks <em>far</em> too advanced for you. Are you sure you’re strong enough to hold it <em>and </em>chase after me? ” He winced at his words. Both Soren and Rayla always told him he could use better comebacks; he hadn’t yet reached their level of trash talk. The two of them were a marvel to behold when they really let each other have it. Callum often had to cover his ears as he stared at them in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Isn’t Moon magic all about illusion and appearances? Don’t you know that appearances can be deceiving, little mage? I am in perfect control.” Callum heard the slight hesitation in her voice and his eyes lit up.</p>
<p><em>That’s it</em>, he thought. <em>Maybe I can make her lose control just enough to get through this.</em></p>
<p>His voice was nervous but clear as he called to her. “And what are you supposed to be, Claudia? Is this big bad dark mage impersonation supposed to impress me? From where I’m standing, you don’t seem that much different than the little girl I knew who was always wishing for her daddy’s approval.” He hated the words that came out of his mouth, but he knew they were necessary. “You were always so good at those fun little magic tricks. Are you going to ask me to pick a card next?” Callum sensed the magic grow stronger, just as he sensed Claudia was teetering on the edge of her control.</p>
<p>“Shut up!” He watched the dark cracks on Claudia’s face grow bigger as her emotional control wavered. She shut her eyes and turned away from him.</p>
<p><em>If she loses focus, she won’t see what’s coming. </em>Callum slowly backed up as Claudia drew closer to where he needed her to be. <em>Now it’s time to see if this plan will work.</em></p>
<p>“Hey Claudia.” The mage whipped her head towards Callum, her dark eyes opened and narrowed in anger. “If you’re such a strong, powerful mage now, why don’t you come get me?” Callum stood his ground as his opponent stalked toward him, nearly running in her haste to get to him. <em>Any moment now…</em></p>
<p>Callum couldn’t stop himself from smiling as Claudia was thrown off course by an invisible force. He watched his former friend fall to the ground, hard, and he grinned even wider when he saw her magic vortex dissipate with the sudden lack of concentration and control. <em>Nice job Rayla!</em></p>
<p>Though her Moonshadow form prevented him from seeing his girlfriend at the moment, Callum could sense that she was nearby. Like him, she would be alert and keeping her focus on their opponent.</p>
<p>Claudia groaned as she got up, her long black cloak now coated with a thin layer of dirt and dust. She reached a hand up to her face and wiped away a trickle of blood from her dark lips. She sneered.</p>
<p>“Clever ruse, little mage, keeping me distracted like that so the elf could attack. Your aunt Amaya must be giving you lessons in strategy.” She looked around for her other opponent. “Come on out little elf and show yourself.” When she received no reply, the Dark Mage turned her attention back towards Callum. “If you want to play games, then let’s play.” Callum shivered at the ominous tone in her voice as she began her inhuman chanting.</p>
<p>“We need to stop this now!” He took the chance that Rayla would hear him and understand what he intended to do as he concentrated on his runes, drawing on all of the power inside him. “Aspiro Frigis!” The force of the icy blast was unlike anything he’d ever felt before and for a brief moment, he was ecstatic that he was able to conjure such a powerful spell.</p>
<p>His elation was short lived as he watched Claudia wave her left hand and bat aside the spell without even losing focus; it didn’t even leave a mark. Her right hand was glowing and in mere moments, a purple-black shield appeared just beyond her outstretched palm, and Callum heard the distinct <em>ting</em> of Rayla’s blades bouncing off of Claudia’s new magical defense. His eyes grew wide.</p>
<p>“Rayla!” Callum ran towards the two fighters, desperate to do something. Claudia was focused on fighting the invisible elf at the moment so he knew he had a few moments to figure something out. He could feel himself tiring quickly; though Rayla would likely be able to fight a while longer, he didn’t know how much longer he could hold out. But he knew he had to do something to help her and put an end to this. His magic wasn’t working so he needed to change tactics.</p>
<p>Thinking quickly, he found a thick sturdy branch that had been discarded nearby. He picked it up and charged towards Claudia, brandishing his makeshift sword at her. At the sound of his rapidly approaching footsteps, Claudia looked his way and waved her hand in his direction. Callum felt some force trying to pull the weapon from his hand, but he kept a firm grip on it and kept running.</p>
<p>“Has my brother been giving you pointers, little prince? What do you think you’re going to do with that twig?” Callum ignored her taunting, but he sensed something in her words. The confidence in her voice was apparent, but there was something more behind that confidence: fatigue. Waging a battle on two fronts and splitting her concentration seemed to be quickly tiring Claudia out. It was time to capitalize on that.</p>
<p>Callum remained silent as he drew close and swung. As expected, his opponent blocked his attack with her magical shield, and he felt the contact reverberate through his body. That didn’t deter him, and he swung again and again, increasing the force behind each blow. With each strike, his arms grew more tired but he kept it up. The intensity of his attack caused Claudia to turn all of her attention towards him.</p>
<p>“ENOUGH!” Callum felt himself leave the ground as Claudia managed to muster enough power to fling him backwards. He landed hard and coughed and groaned as he tried to stand up. “It’s time we end this. This was <em>not </em>a part of the plan and I don’t intend on keeping up this fight indefinitely. I <em>will</em> get what I came for.” Callum’s eyes widened as he watched Claudia suddenly seize her invisible adversary and start chanting. Another dark magic vortex formed around them and tendrils of dark energy reached up to where Claudia was holding her opponent captive. Little by little, Rayla’s invisibility wore off and Callum could see her struggling beneath Claudia’s grasp. Rayla’s long fingers were clutching at the hand clasped around her throat and her legs were swinging wildly. Whether they were trying to land a blow or find purchase somewhere, Callum didn’t know.</p>
<p>“No, no, no! Rayla!” Callum struggled to his feet and made his way toward the two women, gasping for his own breath. He couldn’t make out what Claudia was chanting but he did see that she was so focused on Rayla, she didn’t notice his approach. Determined, he sped up and charged into the magical cyclone, ramming into Claudia’s side, causing the two of them to tumble.</p>
<p>Then he heard the splash.</p>
<p>Picking his head up, Callum saw he had landed near the edge of the lake. He couldn’t see Claudia from where he was, but he could just barely make out Rayla’s shadow swiftly sinking beneath the water. She wasn’t panicking or struggling to remain afloat and that scared him; only unconsciousness could overpower her fear of water. Callum clambered to his feet and dove in after her. As he swam deeper, he could feel his strength finally giving way and his eyes felt heavy, but his desperation pressed him on. He had nearly reached Rayla, but he was so tired. He forced himself to keep going. He stretched out one hand towards Rayla’s and felt his fingertips brush hers.</p>
<p>That was the last sensation he felt before he lost consciousness.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When Callum awoke, he found himself in what looked like a forest. He was sprawled out on the dirt and surrounded by looming trees. Sitting up and rubbing his head, he looked around. Daylight was poking through the thick leaves of the trees overhead and it was quiet aside from the soft twittering of birds somewhere nearby. He was alone.</p>
<p>“Rayla?” He groaned. “Rayla? Where are you?” He ignored the pain all over his body as he got to his feet. “Rayla!” His voice was panicked as he studied his surroundings. He didn’t know where he was and he didn’t know which direction to head; all he knew was that he had to find Rayla.</p>
<p>From out of the corner of his eye, he detected a quick flash. Then he heard some kind of commotion coming from that same direction. With no other good options, he took off and headed to where he hoped he would find someone, preferably Rayla.</p>
<p>Moments later, the trees thinned, and Callum emerged from the safety of the tree line. His racing heart slowed down as he spotted his girlfriend laying on the ground just ahead. He was so relieved at the sight of her that he almost didn’t notice the two figures standing over her. They were just staring at her, as if inspecting her and though they didn’t appear to be dangerous, he and Rayla had both learned that they could never be too careful when it came to strangers. While relations between the Pentarchy and Xadia had improved drastically in the last year, anti-elf and anti-human sentiment still ran strongly in their respective nations. They had to tread carefully when they traveled, never sure if either of their presences would cause umbrage.</p>
<p>As he drew closer, Callum’s breath caught in his chest as the two beings became more defined. They were human, a young man and a young woman, both of whom looked to be about his age. Both had dark hair and wore clothing he didn’t recognize. The way they stood close to each other as they looked at his girlfriend indicated that they were curious but wary, yet neither one seemed to notice his cautious approach. He could hear the two of them talking with one another, though he couldn’t make out what they were saying from where he was. He was still concerned about Rayla’s welfare, she appeared to be unconscious, but it didn’t look like these people posed a threat to her. Whoever they were, they probably didn’t recognize her. Most people in the Pentarchy outside of Katolis couldn’t tell one elf from another so it was likely that these two didn’t know her connection to the royal family, to him. But if they <em>did </em>recognize her, and fingered him as the prince of Katolis, would they be more inclined to help? He didn’t know and he didn’t really want to chance it but he needed to get to Rayla and find out if she was okay.</p>
<p>The two strangers finally noticed his approach and warily turned to face him. He pegged the boy as fairly unremarkable, a lot like him actually, but it was the girl who caught his attention. Her neat dark hair was pulled back and tied behind her head, but the streak of white resting over her forehead was clearly visible.</p>
<p>It reminded him of Claudia.</p>
<p>Her rounded face was softer, less worn than the face of the woman he was unfortunately acquainted with, and her eyes were much warmer than Claudia’s, but there was something unmistakable in her aura that he recognized, something that was intimately familiar to him.</p>
<p>A dark mage.</p>
<p>Not caring for his own safety, Callum burst out of the trees and ran to the side of his unconscious girlfriend. Kneeling next to her, he looked up into the startled faces of the two humans, his own voice fearful but strong as he put as much force and power behind his words as possible.</p>
<p>“Stay away from her!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What'd you think? Yay or nay? Or maybe meh? I have so many ideas to work with and I have a general idea of where this story will go. There is actually a plot (more or less), so I hope it continues to keep your interest.</p>
<p>I'm also not much of a writer of action sequences and I hope the characters weren't completely OOC (it's my first time writing them). This work is also unbeta'd.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>